The Sad Story of Henry
The Sad Story of Henry, retitled Come Out, Henry in American releases, is the third episode of the first season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Does It Bite? in 1989, re-aired on Mysterious Stranger in 1993 and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. Plot It is a very rainy day on Sodor, and Henry is pulling some coaches full of passengers. He runs into a tunnel and stops. Henry's driver and fireman argue with him but he refuses to come out, claiming that the rain would spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle and waves his flag, but Henry instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in another train. It is Sir Topham Hatt; better known as the Fat Controller. He decides that Henry will be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Henry, all the passengers try and pull him - except for the Fat Controller, citing that it is his doctor's orders - but Henry does not move. Moving to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Henry out, but with the same results. Thomas arrives to help, and the passengers try telling Henry that the rain has stopped. Henry still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Thomas tries to push Henry out, but even with another engine pushing, Henry remains in the tunnel. The Fat Controller admits defeat, and tells Henry that he is going to get what he wanted. Soon, the rails are taken up, and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry. All Henry is able to do now is to watch the other engines pass through the other tunnel. Henry soon regrets his actions, as he sees Edward and Gordon run by. Edward always toots a hello with his whistle, while Gordon always laughs saying it serves him right. Henry has no steam to answer them, and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruins his green paint with red stripes anyway. Henry is left in the tunnel cold, dirty and lonely. He now wonders if he will ever be let out to pull trains again. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * James (cameo) Location * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * A CGI recreation of the scene where Henry is bricked up in the tunnel was made for Blue Mountain Mystery, and the scene where the passengers attempt to pull him out of the tunnel was recreated for The Adventure Begins. * The BBC originally tried to adapt this episode for television in 1953 using 00 models, but it did not fare well. One of the points had not been set so Henry derailed, and as this was during the days of live television, the viewers (including the publisher Eric Marriot) were surprised to see a large hand pick up the train and place it back on the rails. *The US narration of this episode states that Henry being shut up in the tunnel is a temporary punishment until he's ready to come out (with it being stated that Henry had to overcome his 'fear' of the rain), while the UK version stays faithful to the original story in which the Fat Controller intends to leave Henry in the tunnel for good. Goofs * In the first scene, the ground sinks slightly. * In a few close-ups of Henry in the tunnel, the tracks in front of him have already been taken up. * In the first scene of Henry stopped at the other end of the tunnel, the points in front of him appear to be misaligned from the connector track. They are properly connected in subsequent scenes, however. * In some shots, purple marker is visible on the Fat Controller's hand, such as when he says, "My doctor has forbidden me to pull". * When the passengers try to pull Henry out of the tunnel, almost all have Blu-Tack on their feet. * At some stages, the level of the wall decreases, and Henry changes position. * When the guard tries to get Henry out by blowing his whistle and waving his flags, the scene is played forwards and then backwards. * At first, the buffers of Henry's last coach are at their normal height. But when Thomas comes to push, the buffers have been lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. * James appears briefly, but he is not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * When Thomas is pushing Henry, his wheels inch forward. In the following scenes, Henry has not moved. * When the workmen are walling up the tunnel, the buffers have no track connected to them. But in close-ups, there is. * When James starts after bringing the Fat Controller the edge of the set is visible. Also, the puffing noise can be heard before James starts. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) In Other Languages Gallery File:TheSadStoryofHenrytitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ComeOut,Henry!OriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:ComeOut,HenryoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ComeOut,Henry!UStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TheSadStoryofHenrySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian/Portuguese Title Card File:Henry'sTunnel.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry1.jpg|Edward File:TheSadStoryofHenry2.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry3.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry5.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry6.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry8.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.jpg|The Fat Controller File:TheSadStoryofHenry10.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry11.jpg|James and Henry File:TheSadStoryofHenry12.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheSadStoryofHenry13.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry15.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry16.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry17.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry18.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry20.jpg|Henry File:TheSadStoryofHenry21.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry22.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry23.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry24.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry25.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry26.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry27.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry28.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry29.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry30.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry31.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry32.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry33.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry34.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry35.jpg|Thomas File:TheSadStoryofHenry36.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry37.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry38.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry39.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry40.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry41.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry42.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry43.jpg|Gordon File:TheSadStoryofHenry44.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry45.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry46.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Wooden Railway set Episode File:The Sad Story of Henry - British Narration File:Come Out, Henry! - Ringo Starr American narration File:Come Out, Henry! - George Carlin American narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes